mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Carol Kane
| birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, U.S. | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1971—present }} Carolyn Laurie "Carol" Kane (born June 18, 1952) is an American actress, known for her work on stage, screen and television. Early life Kane was born in Cleveland, Ohio, the daughter of Joy, a jazz singer, teacher, dancer, and pianist, and Michael Kane, an architect who worked for the World Bank.Carol Kane Biography (1952-) Her family is Jewish, her grandparents having emigrated from Russia.http://web.archive.org/web/20070927230010/http://www.open.org/glennab/carolkanefanbio.htm Her parents divorced when she was 12 years old.http://web.archive.org/web/20070927230511/http://www.open.org/glennab/cktvguidemay1983.htm She attended the Cherry Lawn School, a progressive boarding school in Darien, Connecticut, until 1965.Cherry Lawn SchoolCherry Lawn School Photo Of The Month She attended the Professional Children's School, in New York City, and made her professional theatre debut in a 1966 production of The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie, starring Tammy Grimes.Carol Kane Biography - Yahoo! Movies Career Kane is perhaps best-known for her portrayal of Simka Dahblitz-Gravas, wife of Latka Gravas (Andy Kaufman), on the American television series Taxi, from 1981 to 1983, and also for her role as Allison Portchnik in Woody Allen's Annie Hall. Kane earned two Emmy Awards for her work in the series and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Actress for her role in the film Hester Street. She also appeared in The Princess Bride (1987) and Scrooged (1988), with Bill Murray, in which Variety called her, "unquestionably the pic's comic highlight.""Scrooged" Variety online. Retrieved 24 December 2006. Kane was a regular on the 1986 NBC series, All Is Forgiven, a regular on the 1990-1991 NBC series American Dreamer, guest-starred on a 1994 episode of Seinfeld and had a supporting role in the short-lived 1996-1997 sitcom, Pearl, which starred Rhea Perlman. She also appeared in the NBC television live action production of The Year Without a Santa Claus in December 2006. In January 2009, Kane appeared in the TV series Two and a Half Men as the mother of Alan Harper's receptionist.Two and a Half Men: Thank God for Scoliosis Episode Summary on TV.com She stars in the Off-Broadway play, Love, Loss, and What I Wore beginning February 3, 2010.BWW News Desk."LOVE, LOSS AND WHAT I WORE Welcomes Comedic New Cast; Janeane Garofalo, Carol Kane & More Bow 2/3" broadwayworld.com, December 10, 2009 In March 2010, Kane appeared in the TV series Ugly Betty as Justin Suarez's acting teacher. Wicked Kane's is known most notably by fans of the show, for her portrayal of evil headmistress Madame Morrible in the Broadway musical Wicked, in which she played in various productions from 2005 to 2009. Kane made her Wicked debut on the 1st National Tour, originating the role from March 9 through December 19, 2005. She then reprised the role in the Broadway production from January 10 through November 12, 2006. She again originated the role for the Los Angeles production which began performances on February 7, 2007. She left the production on December 30, 2007, and later returned from August 26, 2008 until the production closed on January 11, 2009. She then transferred with the L.A. company, to originate the role once again, in the San Francisco production which began performances January 27, 2009.Garrison, Kane, Kassebaum, Wicks Set for San Francisco Wicked She ended her limited engagement on March 22, 2009.Academy Award Winner Duke to Join Cast of San Fran's Wicked Filmography * Carnal Knowledge (1971) - Jennifer * Wedding in White (1972) - Jeannie Dougall * The Last Detail (1973) - Young Whore * Hester Street (1975) - Gitl * Dog Day Afternoon (1975) - Jenny * Annie Hall (1977) - Allison Portchnik * Valentino (1977) - Fatty's girlfriend * The World's Greatest Lover (1977) - Annie * The Mafu Cage (1978) - Cissy * The Muppet Movie (1979) - Myth * When a Stranger Calls (1979) - Jill Johnson * Pandemonium (1982) - Candy * The Secret Diary of Sigmund Freud (1984) * Terror in the Aisles (1984) * Transylvania 6-5000 (1985) - Lupi * Jumpin' Jack Flash (1986) - Cynthia * The Princess Bride (1987) - Valerie, Miracle Max's wife * License to Drive (1988)- Mrs. Anderson * Scrooged (1988) - The Ghost of Christmas Present * Joe Versus the Volcano (1990) - Cassie * My Blue Heaven (1990) - Shaldeen * Flashback (1990) - Maggy * Ted & Venus (1991) - Colette * In the Soup (1992) - Barbara * Even Cowgirls Get the Blues (1993) - Carla * Addams Family Values (1993) - Grandmama * When a Stranger Calls Back (1993) - Jill Johnson * Theodore Rex (1996) - Molly Rex (voice) * Big Bully (1996) - Faith Bigger * Trees Lounge (1996) - Connie * The Pallbearer (1996) - Tom's Mother * Office Killer (1997) - Dorine * Gone Fishin' (1997) - Donna Waters * The Tic Code (1998) - Miss Gimpole * Jawbreaker (1999) - Ms. Sherwood * Man on the Moon (1999) - Herself/Simka Dahblitz * The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors from Outer Space (1999) - Org's Mom (voice) * Blue's Big Treasure Hunt (1999) - Little Miss Muffet (voice) * The Office Party (2000) - Linda * My First Mister (2001) - Mrs. Benson * The Shrink Is In (2001) - Dr. Louise Rosenberg * Cosmopolitan (2003) - Mrs. Shaw * Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) - Ms. Baggoli * The Pacifier (2005) - Helga * The Year Without a Santa Claus (2006) - Mother Nature * The Key Man (2007) - Marsha * Four Christmases (2008) - Aunt Sarah * Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Sheep (voice) * The Bounty Hunter (2010) - Dawn * My Girlfriend's Boyfriend (2010) - Barbara Partial other works * Ugly Betty (2010) - Lena Korvinka in episode: "All the World's a Stage" * Monk (2009) - Joy in episode: "Mr. Monk is the Best Man" * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2009) - Gwen Munch in episode "Zebras" * Two and a Half Men (2009) - Melissa's mom, Shelly, in the episodes "David Copperfield Slipped Me a Roofie" and "Thank God for Scoliosis." * Wicked (2005–2009) - Madame Morrible (Various productions) * The Happy Elf (2006) - Gilda (voice) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2005) - Mrs. Claus (voice) in episode: "Billy and Mandy Save Christmas" * Hope and Faith (2004) - Cornelia Rackett * That's Life (2002) - Gloria in episode: "Baum's Thesis" * Family Guy (2001) - Carol Pewterschmidt (voice) in episode: "Emission Impossible" * As Told by Ginger (2000) - Maude (voice) in episode: "Carl and Maude" * Beggars and Choosers (1999–2000) - Lydia Ludden * Hey Arnold! (1997) - Emily Dickinson Trophy (voice) in episode: "Phoebe Cheats" * The Tony Danza Show (1997) - Simka Gravaas in episode: "The Milk Run" * Homicide: Life on the Street (1997) - Gwen Munch, John Munch's ex-wife, in episode: "All is Bright" * Ellen (1996) - Lily Penney in episode: "A Penney Saved..." * Pearl (1996-1997) - Annie Carmen * Chicago Hope (1995) - Marguerite Birch in episode: "Stand" * A.J.'s Time Travelers (1995) - Emily Roebling in episode: "Brookyln Bridge" * Empty Nest (1994) - Shelby in episode: "The Courtship of Carol's Father" * Seinfeld (1994) - Corinne in episode: "The Marine Biologist" * TriBeCa (1993) - Amanda in episode: "Stepping Back" * The Ray Bradbury Theater (1992) - Polly in episode: "Tomorrow's Child" * American Dreamer (1990) - Lillian Abernathy * Tales from the Crypt (1990) - Judy in episode: "Judy, You're Not Yourself Today" * The Real Story of Here Comes the Bride (1990) - Margaret Mouse (voice) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Ollie (voice) in episode: "A Quack in the Quarks" * All is Forgiven (1986) - Nicolette Bingham * Tall Tales and Legends (1986) - Barbara in episode: "Casey at the Bat" * Cheers (1984) - Amanda Boyer in episode: "A Ditch in Time" * Tales from the Darkside (1985) - Witch in episode: "Snip Snip" * Faerie Tale Theatre (1983) - The 'Good' Fairy in episode: "Sleeping Beauty" * Laverne & Shirley (1982) - Olga in episode: "Jinxed" * Taxi (1980) - Simka Dahblitz References External links * * * Category:1952 births Category:American film actors Category:American Jews Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Jewish actors Category:Russian American Jews Category:Living people Category:People from Cleveland, Ohio Category:The Princess Bride Category:Jewish comedians de:Carol Kane es:Carol Kane fr:Carol Kane it:Carol Kane nl:Carol Kane ja:キャロル・ケイン pl:Carol Kane ru:Кейн, Кэрол sh:Carol Kane fi:Carol Kane sv:Carol Kane